Waylon Rock
Summary Waylon Rock is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Waylon is a rock - from where its surname derivates. Of ridiculously mysterious origin, he/it is one of the supporting characters on Kain's Misadventures and he/it is deemed as one of Kain's best friends. Appearance and Personality Waylon is a pebble. About the size and diamater of a teenager's closed hand, Waylon is a gray, common rock. Waylon is surprisingly charming, despite his looks (He/it is a rock, after all). Näive, yet relatively smart, funny and easy-going, that little rock is a good buddy to have at your side on a journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: '''Waylon Rock. A.K.A: Pebble, little stone, Rocky, Way, Waylon, stone, rock. '''Origin: '''Kain's Misadventures - altough it had been referenced on Warville. '''Gender: None, but prefers and refers itself as male. Age: '''Unspecified; Around 400. '''Classification: Pebble. Powers and Abilities: '''Smart, charisma, Omnilingualism, Leadership, Resistant to Mental-Based Attacks, Immune to Hypnosis & Telepathy, Causing Bad Luck, Immune to Soul Manipulation. | '''Ungodly mathematic, Prediction, Limited Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: None by itself; Below Average Human level '''when thrown. Can cause '''Human level catastrophes by bad luck. Speed: Can't move, but can proccess Massively Hypersonic+ things. '(Can comment and warn Kain about lighting bolts) '| Same as before, but can proccess up to Sub-Relativistic speeds. (Can perceive and comment about a photon beam) Lifting Strength: Unspecified. Striking Strength: None by itself; Class H when used as a weapon. Durability: Athlete Human+ Level. (Can resist being crushed by strong boxers). Stamina: Infinite (Doesn't tires, since it is a rock). Range: None; Much higher if thrown. Extended human range with bad luck. Standard Equipment: None. (Rocks don't and can't carry anything) Intelligence: '''Very smart; Able to give really useful tips on almost any situation, extensive knowledge on many topics, able to calculate quickly, omnilingual. | '''Nigh-Omniscient; Can predict any action of all beings within the planet that he is currently in, but can't see thoughts. Knows everything of Earth. Weaknesses: Can't move. It is a rock. Greatly affected by Geokinesis. No attack power by itself. Näive. Feats: - Warned Kain about incoming lighting bolts. - Thanks to his näivety, he managed to outsmart/confuse beings with godly knowledge/experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None, since, well... It is a rock. Quotes "Kain, what are you... AAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR L- PICK ME UP AGAIN DUDE, I HAVE NO LEGS!" - Waylon to Kain when the Army of Dread arrived. "It is sort lonely when you are forever, without any company, looking to the same little forest. But it is sort of interesting and disgusting too, sometimes. Like that day when an alligator ate me." - Waylon to Rebecca Hunt. He was making a reference to the fact that alligators/crocodiles eat stones to crush food on their belly to facilitate digestion, since they can't chew. "I already stared at a owl. And it stared back. It was creepy, since, well, I have no eyes!" "I'm a courageous stone, I never flee! ... Because I don't have such a option." "If I can die? ... I dunno. Never tried to before." - Waylon to Kain after Kain asked if he could die. "Boo! Did I scare you?... Please, say yes. I was trying so hard since a long time ago." - Waylon trying to scare Polka. Quotations about him: "N: That rock is no regular rock... It is a rock that talks! - K: Talking rock? Booooring. - Nik and Kain, upon finding Waylon for the first time. "WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, MR. PEBBLE!" - Kain's quotation while he carried Waylon on his hand, fleeing from a army of super-soldiers who were incredibly close. "I love that little pebble. He's a great buddy, storyteller, storyhearer, projectile and dictionary!" - Kain to Epiphanius Sigsteinn. "That's the trickiest rock that I've ever seen!" - Jason's thoughts on Waylon. "While he accompanies the insane knight, we have no hopes for eliminating him..." ''- Tsubasa Muhammet's words about the duo. Relationships Kain Waylon has shown to be one (If not the) of Kain's best friends, even during Warville's plot. He/it met Kain when both him and Nik were walking on a forest. Since then, they have been shown to be good friends, treating each other equally. Even though Kain's insanity has put both of them in great danger (Especially Waylon) many times, Waylon is always loyal and friendly towards him, with rare strains on their relationship. Polka Waylon isn't close to Polka, being in fact, slightly afraid of her. However, they were shown to be friendly towards each other, with Waylon always trying to get closer to Polka, which commonly results on a comical failure. Nathan Aeternum Altough both of them only met very later on the series, they had a neutral-friendly contact for most of Warville. While Nathan was initially distrustful about Waylon - and Waylon too, since he didn't really thougt that angels existed - , they eventually accepted each other. Nathan has asked Waylon for tips a few times, and Waylon was shown to chat with Nathan at least two times. Others Strangely, it appears that he has enchanced senses, seeing that he can see on the dark better than owls (Despite the fact that he doesn't haves eyes), hearing better than bunnies, smelling (Yup. Even weirder) better than dogs. However, he feels touch as humans do and he can't taste anything. '''Key: '''Base | '''Gaea's Experience' Notable Victories: N/A (Unlikely that it will ever win one fight) Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 10